


Red Rover, Red Rover (send my love over)

by wayverse (pseudotopia)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, UH. No lie i forgot how to tag?, WayV - Freeform, markhei !, nct - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudotopia/pseuds/wayverse
Summary: Mark and Yukhei spend their first anniversary together.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Red Rover, Red Rover (send my love over)

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i made this to post for eid but uh. forgot to front-date so here it is now ! this is me indulging myself bc i can't handle reading any angst rn so i have skipped over to the fluff for all of u that also want something small and lighthearted ♡
> 
> please leave me comments n kudos if u could, it means the world to mee :]
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/markheism)   
>  [cc](http://curiouscat.me/99luvsbot)

Rover jumps onto the bed and starts licking the caramel-haired boy awake, startling him to jump into an upright position in bed. A now wide awake Mark strokes the corgi’s fur after adjusting to the sudden wake up call and rolls out of bed. From the cracked open door he sees dishes being knocked around and laughs at Yukhei’s clumsiness.

They lock eyes and Yukhei furrows his brows for a moment before reaching to grab the frying pan off the floor. 

“What? I don’t get a ‘thank you Yukhei you’re so sweet and I love you so much’ for trying to make you breakfast?”, Yukhei pouts.

Mark shuffles to the kitchen to help the other with his mess, mocking him, “Yukhei you’re so sweet for inviting yourself into my house and scaring the absolute hell out of me with your dog at 8 am.”

Yukhei corrects him in a heartbeat, “ _our _dog. You gave me the keys to this place so it’s not my fault you forget every time I come over.” He moves Mark to his bedroom, telling him to freshen up and ‘come back for a surprise’.__

__When he walks into the kitchen he doesn’t expect to find Yukhei handing him a menu with his favorite foods. He also doesn’t expect a perfectly fried egg, toasted bread and watermelon juice already set on the table. He looks up at Yukhei and pouts, “That’s not fair! You stole my idea by coming over to mine before I could get to yours!”_ _

__Yukhei laughs and pecks his cheek before ushering him to take a seat, “Maybe if you woke up before noon on a normal day you could’ve beat me”, he seats himself and waves his hand across the foods to entice the younger, “– also, you don’t have that much food. I had to go buy the watermelon, eggs and bread all by myself.”_ _

__“It’s not my fault you came over on my grocery shopping day. You missed some stuff, we’ll have to go again together now.”_ _

__“You want to spend our first anniversary.. grocery shopping?”, Yukhei holds an expression of betrayal._ _

__He wasn’t against it, but Mark’s efforts to cheer Yukhei up were so adorable he strings it out as much as he can._ _

__Mark shakes his head, “We have to though, now that you made me breakfast. It’s only fair that I buy things to make you dinner!”_ _

__The elder nods his head and smiles softly, “We can do whatever you want, Mark.”_ _

__They decided to walk to the grocery store since it was only a few blocks from Mark’s apartment. The sky welcomed them warmly with a bright blue and scattered pillows of white._ _

__Mark grabs a cart and makes his way through the sliding doors with Yukhei following close behind. After grabbing the essentials, Mark splits from the other, agreeing to meet up after he’s bought what he wants to make for dinner. Yukhei walks through the same three aisles for twenty minutes, carefully examining each can of tomato paste so as not to bump into Mark while he shops for his ingredients._ _

__He hears a fit of laughter at the end of the aisle and turns to see Mark with a cart full of groceries._ _

__"What's so funny?", Yukhei tilts his head._ _

__"Nothing, I just think it's kind of lame to be shopping in the.. canned foods aisle", Mark waves him off._ _

__"How could you? Don't talk to me or my canned foods again!", the elder dramatically gaurds the aisle._ _

__Mark smacks his arm and reminds him, "I'm the one cooking dinner, don't get any ideas"_ _

__"But Mark, your cooking is horrible"_ _

__"Last chance! I swear if it's bad this time, I'll let you teach me."_ _

__Yukhei hums in agreement while the cashier bags their food and they make their way home. When the last of their grocery is brought up, Mark rushes Yukhei back to the front door with a wide grin._ _

__"What? Where am I supposed to go until dinner. _Please _don't say H-"___ _

____"Hendery's already on his way to get you! Come back with Rover ok?", He can already hear the other whining. "It's just for an hour.. or three, it won't be too long."_ _ _ _

____Yukhei whines, but once the boy with gelled black hair arrives, he links arms with the other and the two are immediately engulfed in serious conversation as they make their way to the car._ _ _ _

____"I just don't see why I needed to buy this, Ma." Mark holds the phone to his ear as he shuffles through all the ingredients he bought._ _ _ _

____She scolds him through the phone, "Do you want to make it how Xuxi likes it or not?"_ _ _ _

____He puts her on speakerphone and begins to pull out the pots and pans, "Yes Ma, of course I want to make it how Xuxi likes it.. How about you just come here and make some? It'll be a better surprise,–"_ _ _ _

____"Minhyung, this is your anniversary and you want me to come? Think again, I'm hanging up. I'll send you the recipe in a bit! Make Mama Wong proud, ok?"_ _ _ _

____Mark mumbles an agreement and thanks Yukhei's mother for her help. A moment later a text pops on his phone attached with a recipe, "Good luck Minhyung, you may need it :)". He scoffs and preps the kitchen for the mess to come._ _ _ _

____An hour and a half later, Mark finds himself at a loss and dials helplessly for Kun. To his luck, the elder picks up and greets him cheerily, "Mark! I heard from Yukhei you were cooking dinner and was just about to call, what's up?"_ _ _ _

____Mark doesn't want to ask Kun for help, but he also doesn't want to make Yukhei sick.. He puts his ego aside and softly asks, "Um.. Please don't tell Yukhei I called you. I don't know what I did wrong? I boiled the water and wrapped the pork in the dough—what if I made the dough wrong though?— wait, should I have had the water boiling before or after i put them in, I can't tell if they're cooking at all—"_ _ _ _

____Kun cuts him off in a fit of laughter and sighs, "Can't you just ask me to come over? I'll be there in ten, Mark. Stop freaking out, just close the stove of boiling water while you wait.”_ _ _ _

____Mark thanks him and rushes to shut the pot of boiling water off. He swears under his breath, he isn't the best cook, sure, but he has never had a problem following recipes. He prides himself in that much. Yukhei would like them whether or not they were good, because let's face it, he would tell Mark anything he wants to hear. And yes, Yukhei loves all food— he's made it a point to let everyone in his life know of this— but Mark wants to do something special! cute! filled with love! just to balance the love he's constantly getting drowned in by the other._ _ _ _

____His thoughts are interrupted when Kun allows himself to find his way to the living room, "Do you ever lock your door?" He looks through the groceries and begins making a fresh batch of dough._ _ _ _

____"I only unlocked it because you said you were coming in a bit anyway", Mark argues._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I believe you. Go lock your door so I can teach you how to make these. Where's the recipe?"_ _ _ _

____Mark passes him the printed paper and locks the door before joining Kun at the counter, already done with the filling Mark began two hours prior._ _ _ _

____"You aren't real.. It took me half an hour to just put the ingredients together", Mark stares at the scene in disbelief. Kun gives him a soft smile, "You made plenty yourself, and it's good too. Don't get to your head, you've got potential." Mark laughs and waves his hands to praise the other, and then joins the elder to begin stuffing the dumplings._ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____Mark struggles with his tie in front of the mirror for a few minutes before Kun tightens it for him. He gives him a smile and pats his head, "Happy anniversary Mark, Yukhei is lucky to have a dork like you to complement him. Keep treating him well, okay?" Mark nods gratefully and gives him a nervous smile, "I'll always think I'm luckier to have him than he is to have me.. I really love him." Kun fake-gags and Mark attempts to smack his arm when he's interrupted by the doorbell._ _ _ _

____"I brought back your boyfriend~ Open up, Mark!", Hendery yells from outside the door._ _ _ _

____Mark grumbles, making his way to the door followed by a bubbling Kun._ _ _ _

____Kun and Yukhei switch spots the moment the door is swung open. He gives Mark a reassuring smile and thumbs up before shutting the door. The couple stand stiffly for a moment before Yukhei gushes, "Happy first anniversary babe! I got you flowers!". He pulls his hands from his back to reveal a dozen roses. Mark reaches up to peck his cheek, "Happy first anniversary, Xuxi." He grabs Yukhei’s hand in his own, using one to cover the boy's eyes and leads him to the dining room, "Don't laugh okay? It's not half as good as anything you've done but I did my best!", Mark warns, removing his hand from the other's eyes._ _ _ _

____It takes a moment for him to adjust to the shift in lighting, and he slowly starts taking in the room. Yukhei wants to say pretty is an understatement, gorgeous, perfect.. all of it is an understatement. The placement of furniture isn’t any different, but Mark’s transformed the room to seem like a mini gourmet restaurant, down to the excessive number of utensils on the square table. Candles and a red tablecloth welcome the boys, topped off with a bottle of wine too expensive for either of them and dishes covered with a silver cap. Yukhei’s smile radiates through the room and he reaches over to intertwine his hands with Mark's._ _ _ _

____"I love it..", he begins, awestruck at the efforts._ _ _ _

____"Like do you really love it, or are you just saying that?", Mark asks skeptically._ _ _ _

____He squeezes the younger's hand, "Really." Mark smiles and leads him to his chair, pulling it open and pulling a dramatic, "If you may, sir."_ _ _ _

____"Come on, that ruins the mood! You're my boyfriend not my waiter", Yukhei frowns._ _ _ _

____"Shh I can be both! Watch me", Mark sticks his tongue out as he takes the seat across him, "Ok, now this isn't that great, but I tried and that's what counts, okay?" He pulls off the lids from each of the dishes, to reveal the (thankfully) still steaming hot dishes._ _ _ _

____"Did it hurt you that much when i called you a bad cook this morning?" Yukhei takes a first bite, and his eyes widen. A large smile forms on his face as he laughs in disbelief, "It actually tastes amazing. I’;; take back what I said this morning— did you only act like you couldn't cook so I wouldn't ask you to make me breakfast?"_ _ _ _

____"What, no? I didn't learn how to cook over the span of eight hours, I told you Kun helped me!  
And I called your mom to make it just how you like it.. granted Kun helped me a lot, but I did a bunch by myself, all the decorations and stuffing!–"_ _ _ _

____Yukhei interjects, "Move in with me."_ _ _ _

____Mark's jaw drops, "W..what?"_ _ _ _

____"Move in with me", he repeats confidently, "Mark, I love you, a lot. I love it when you come over to my place and tidy up my place for me when I’m busy. And your spontaneous picnic dates, your constant nagging to take you to my company dinners because you want to see the people I work with and what I'm working on. I love being able to come over and always have you by my side, but I want you there like.. All the time? Oh– and we have a dog together! And people usually get animals together after they've moved in together, but it's not a big deal so of course you can say no. I just want to wake up every day with you by side and make breakfast with you and maybe come home and see you sleeping on the couch so I can carry you over to our bed and tuck you in.. scold you the next morning for working too hard–"_ _ _ _

____Mark cups the rambling boy's face and pulls him in for a soft kiss. "Fuck, Yukhei. I would love to move in together."_ _ _ _

____The taller boy lets out a heavy sigh of relief and laughs, "Ok good, because Hendery and I already found a place that I think you would like and I told the real estate agent we could make it by eight to get a tour of the place"_ _ _ _

____"It's 7:45??"_ _ _ _

____"Ok and the place is ten minutes away, we can totally make it!!", Yukhei grabs his jacket and Mark's hand, determined to make it in time._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____"Mr.Wong?", a voice calls loudly from the end of the hall._ _ _ _

____Yukhei waves his and Mark's hand together at the woman excitedly, pulling him along to the agent. The woman at the end of the hall smiles and hands him the key, "Make sure to bring it back down when you're done, we can talk about what your final decision is after you’ve toured the place for yourselves. I hope you two like it."_ _ _ _

____Yukhei thanks her, then turns to the younger and asks, "Wait. Close your eyes before we go in."_ _ _ _

____"It'll be a surprise regardless, I've never seen this place", Mark protests._ _ _ _

____"You'll love it, I swear." He guides him up into the apartment with both hands, "Ok, open them."_ _ _ _

____Mark is well, overwhelmed. The apartment is modeled almost exactly to Mark's liking, and there's so much space Mark wishes he had been the one to find the place first. He rushes by Yukhei's side to share his excitement,"This is amazing! Did you make her remodel it like this so I would like it?" he pokes his chest._ _ _ _

____"No! I swear she had the house set up exactly like this, for two people and a pet! Look, there's even enough rooms for both of us having our own home offices, and the dining room doesn't need to double as a living room because there's enough space for both!", he leads Mark around the apartment._ _ _ _

____They stop to admire the view from the living room’s balcony, "The city is so much prettier from here... And we have this entire balcony to ourselves? It's not too much space but you can sit and we can make some space for Rover??" His sparkling gaze meets Yukhei’s soft one, and he cheerfully declares, "You know what? Let's do it. Let's move into this place together"._ _ _ _

____"Seriously?", Yukhei cautions._ _ _ _

____"Seriously!"_ _ _ _

____They walk around the place, already claiming rooms and deciding what furniture to buy and to place where. An hour later, they head down to exchange information with the agent, who promises to give them a good price since they were referred to her by, 'a good friend'._ _ _ _

____The elated boys walk out hand in hand around their to-be neighborhood, stopping at a park near the end of the road. Over the soft hill, the city lights shone just as beautifully as they did from the balcony above. They sit on the set of swings nearby, still holding hands while slowly swinging back and forth together._ _ _ _

____Mark breaks the peaceful silence, "How did you know that place was the perfect one so fast?"_ _ _ _

____The taller boy rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "Honestly, I didn't. Hendery was the one who dragged me around when I first brought up the idea of wanting to move in together on our first anniversary."_ _ _ _

____“When was that?”, Mark whispers softly._ _ _ _

____“A couple of weeks after we got together ,” Yukhei admits, fidgeting with his rings._ _ _ _

____"You planned that far ahead?"_ _ _ _

____"It's easy when it comes to you", Yukhei smirks._ _ _ _

____Mark tries to ignore the smug look on his face, laughing, "Ok, and how did you find this one?"_ _ _ _

____"Hendery gave up looking at the places I thought were nice, so for a few months we didn't check out a single place. He dragged me here at the beginning of the week and showed me this place, said a friend of a friend referred him to this agent and I knew this had to be one—Oh, you’ve worked with him before I think.. his name is Huang Renjun?", Mark nods. "Yeah, he said you would like this place.. oh no. Does that mean Renjun is my competition? How did he know the type of place you would like just like that when I searched for months and came up with nothing?"_ _ _ _

____Yukhei knows he was being irrational, because if Renjun knew that and wanted to date Mark he probably wouldn't have told Hendery that Mark would like the apartment in the first place._ _ _ _

____Mark laughs, "Yukhei, what?? You have no competition, you know that! Renjun literally works with the woman of course he would know what it is that people like, it’s his job to know what people would like. We should just thank him for making this anniversary the best one."_ _ _ _

____Yukhei stands and rubs his temples, "If you keep counting every month as a real anniversary you're going to turn me into a hoarder by the time I die", he teases the other, earning wood-chips to be kicked onto his shoes._ _ _ _

____They muse the idea of finally living together, walking to the fences at the edge of the hill, a view that peeked over the city. Mark clasps his hands in excitement, "Ok, how about a speed questionnaire, like in those game-shows? The topic is our relationship, obviously." The other nods his head and grins enthusiastically "Me first—where did we first meet?"_ _ _ _

____"At Johnny-hyung's, that one time he needed subjects for his photography class", Yukhei responds smoothly._ _ _ _

____"What? No, we met before that!"_ _ _ _

____"Oh my god— Of course! We met at Yangyang's initiation to Phi Nu Beta! We were both hammered as fuck though.. You count that?", Yukhei scratches his chin in thought._ _ _ _

____"No!! We literally made out at that party Yukhei, we had already met dozens of times before that!", the younger whines._ _ _ _

____Yukhei laughs, "I know, I was just testing you."_ _ _ _

____"Sure.. listen, I can be lame like that too. Test me this time!"_ _ _ _

____Yukhei's lips curl into a smile, "Come on, I just wanted to see you get competitive again."_ _ _ _

____Mark flushes and turns his focus to the cool breeze hitting his warm cheeks, admiring the vibrant view instead. "Hey Yukhei, you know something?" the other hums and he continues softly, "I love you. Like a lot"._ _ _ _

____"What was that?" Yukhei stares at him adoringly and replies, "I can't hear you from all the way up here."_ _ _ _

____Mark flicks the boy’s head and cups his hands, facing the city, and screams, "I LOVE WONG YUKHEI!!"_ _ _ _

____Yukhei. He’s lucky to have Mark by his side._ _ _ _

____Mark. He’s lucky to have Yukhei by his side._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes that are very much not necessary for u to know but i think r cute and worth noting:  
> \- The breakfast i narrated was a small appetizer! No, Yukhei did not make him simple eggs and toast breakfast, though Mark would have really loved even that little.  
> \- I didn’t mention this either, but Mark made Yukhei his mom’s recipe for hotpot (yes i know she is thai but people can cook dishes from other nationalities omg)! And sui mai (both with Kun’s help, if that wasn't obvious)  
> \- Yes, Mark and Mama Wong have a hard time communicating. Mark uses google translate for a whole lot of their conversation save for certain phrases Yukhei has taught him. She can't stand it because the translations are shit, but she's glad to help Mark out.  
> \- Rover didn’t come back with Yukhei for dinner bc Hendery is such a good friend he offered to take care of him while they have dinner. oh, and rover is a golden retriever >･<  
> \- Oh I suppose Mark and Yukhei forgot to finish dinner.. but they’re moving in now so they won’t have to worry about leaving dinner unsupervised at a moment’s notice :D


End file.
